


Smoke and Bullets

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1920's inspired, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I could not keep this 1920's accurate, I tried to make this as historically accurate as possible, Mafia AU, She Ra - Freeform, but whatever! It's still gonna be good, catradora, lol no, slight homophobia, slight racism, tagged as mature because of violent and sexual themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Adora lit the cigar and exhaled, the wisps of smoke making her look almost like a goddess in her leather chair and mahogany desk. Catra moved to stnad behind her, her arms draped around the blonde, a grin on her face."What shall we do with him Adora?" Catra purred, her breath warm against the shell of Adora's ear.Adora inhaled once more before answering, the prisoner in front of them shaking in fear."Easy, kill him."**************After a successful raid on a rival gang, Adora and Catra are crowned the leaders of the biggest gang in New Brightmoon. Running the gang with her girlfriend on her side, Adora think she can finally be happy, but when a new gang shows up and promises Adora answers that she never thought she'd get, she is torn.Will she sacrifice everything she's built or will she betray the people she loves?





	1. We hit the jackpot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I am back with a whole new fanfiction for She ra AND IT'S A MAFIA AU. This AU was inspired by Resa's Mafia AU fanart on Tumblr and Instagram! When I saw her drawings I immediately knew that I needed to write this fanfiction! Give her a follow and check out her art BECAUSE IT'S SO GOOD LIKE I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW SEXY IT IS. 
> 
> Tumblr: @littleresalu  
> Instagram: lil_basilbeans

Adora sighed heavily as she felt the last of the whiskey burn down her throat.

She set down the glass tumbler and leaned on her mahogany desk. She looked out her office window, the full moon casting a white glare, showing the harsh shadows on her face. Her body was wound tighter than a spring and there was only one thing keeping her from panicking.

The half empty bottle of premium whiskey stared mockingly at her on her desk and she resisted the temptation to pour another glass. The sweet alcohol haze that she forced herself to be in was keeping her from bursting through the wooden doors at the docks, guns in hands and shooting up the place.

“Calm Adora. Catra knows what she’s doing,” the 25 year-old told herself under her breath.

She got tired of sitting still and walked slowly around her office, her body going numb with the strong alcohol she had consumed, but never slowing down her mind. She looked at her suit, a one of a kind cream creation complete with a diamond brooch, made by only the best tailor in New Brightmoon. Her shoes were white dress shoes, practical enough to still run in if she needed to get away from a rival gang but still fashionable. 

Adora opened up her purse and pulled out her Mother-of-Pearl compact mirror and looked at herself. She looked normal but the dark rings beginning to show around her eyes said otherwise. The doorknob jiggled suddenly and Adora’s body tensed as she pulled out her revolver from her waist band and aimed it at the door.

The door opened and in stepped Catra, the love of her life, covered in dirt, but grinning like a madman.

“Catra!” The blonde ran to her lover, putting her gun away and hugged her tightly, Catra chuckling in her ear, her breath warm. Catra’s eyes glided over the office and saw the bottle of whiskey on the desk and she sighed as she let go of Adora.

“Princess, were you tense again?” Catra asked and Adora felt her insides melt at the nickname.

Adora looked down guiltily and nodded.

“I know it’s a bad habit but you’ve been gone for _four hours!_ I know you told me you and the gang would be fine and you can handle yourself...but I worry...especially if you’re gone for so long. The Sinner’s have never hesitated to kill...we’ve already lost too many,” Adora said, her voice getting softer.

Catra trailed a finger down Adora’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

“I’m here now. And guess what? We hit the jackpot, baby!”

Catra suddenly picked up Adora and spun her around the room in glee.

“What? Catra, what do you mean?”

“Look, turns out the warehouse that we raided had way more than we bargained for. There was diamonds, money, gold bars- the _whole_ shebang! And it’s all ours!”

Adora’s jaw dropped and she crashed her lips onto Catra’s in a passionate kiss before breaking the contact and looking deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Catra...you did it! You really did it!” she squealed and Catra set her back on the floor.

“This raid...sealed The Sinner’s fate for the rest of their lives. That warehouse had other stuff besides riches. Passports, guns, documents, top secret files...they have _nothing_ against us. Adora, The Sinner’s have been dethroned and Mister Jaws is currently being tortured for information about your parents. We are now the leading gang of New Brightmoon and we’re calling the shots,” the feline grinned.

“Catra...this is what we've been working for since day one. I...I can't believe this is happening..."

"Believe it, baby. We did it." 

"Wait...was...was there any casualties?” Adora asked, bracing herself for the news.

Catra shook her head and Adora looked at her in surprise.

“No, but Bow did get grazed by a stray bullet. Glimmer is currently tending to him but he’ll live.”

Adora smiled brightly, relieved at the news that no one died and even more that Bow was only injured.

“Where’s the rest of the gang? I thought I’d see them all with you,” Adora asked as she took the bottle of whiskey on her desk and placed it back into a small cabinet under her desk.

“They’re...cleaning up but I gave them their cut already so thankfully there wasn’t any complaints,” Catra added with an eye roll. “We can take the rest of the money to the bank tomorrow and lay in our riches then but...I honestly just want to sleep.”

Adora nodded and switched off the office lights, locked the door and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend as they walked out. It was a warm evening despite no cloud cover, the stars twinkling brightly. It was late and all the business in their area were closed. Catra and Adora had agreed to separate their ‘business’ from their actual house because the last thing they needed was their house as well as their office being blown to pieces by a rival gang.

“So, why are you so dirty? I need to take my suit to the launders tomorrow because there’s black smudges all over it.”

Catra groaned.

“A stupid lackey pushed me into a pile of coal in the warehouse during the fight. It didn’t show up on my suit but it definitely showed up on my face and now your suit. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re safe and unharmed.”

Catra smirked, her eyes bright under the moonlight.

“Don’t _lie_. You want to check if I have any bruises and nurse me back to health.”

“Well you’re not wrong…” Adora mumbled but a smile still present on her face.

Catra grinned as they cut into an ally, their giggles soft.

************

Adora and Catra had grown up together in dramatically different situations.

They met at the same orphanage and after Adora had stood up to a bully for Catra, they had been inseparable. Catra had always been picked on because of her tanned skin and so had Lonnie, another one of the orphans, for her dark skin but Lonnie always made a point to isolate Catra when ever the bullying began it’s daily cycle. Adora was Catra’s only friend and they did everything together. A few days before Adora was turned 18, an old banker by the name of Mr. Francis had visited and had asked to speak to her.

Adora had learnt from him that she had come from a wealthy family and had lived in a mansion until her parents had been murdered by a gang when she was only a baby. The police found no leads and the case closed months later. Adora couldn’t remember any of it and he told her that it must’ve been shock that had blocked out the memory of her parents and their deaths.

“But...but why are you telling me this?” 17 year old Adora asked, her voice wavering.

The room felt too hot and she clenched her tiny fists together. The Mr. Francis looked at her sadly from his small spectacles.

“I’m sorry but I had too tell you. The reason is because when your parents died, all their money and assets went to you as you were the sole survivor. I’m here to tell you that you have a large sum of money in your name and that you’ll be able to live off of it. I couldn’t tell you sooner because it only can be accessed once you’re 18 and since your birthday is in a few days...I thought I’d let you know. I was your father’s private banker and I’d like to extend my services to you if you’d like me too.”

Adora sighed and put her head in her hands. “Can I...can I please have a day to absorb what you’ve told me? I...I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

“Of course, Adora. But you do need to tell me by the day of your birthday,” he said as he placed a thick folder in front of her.

“This a collection of photographs, news articles and anything you need to know about your family. They were good folks and wanted the best for you. Hopefully...this might help you remember them. Goodbye Adora.” Mr, Francis left and Adora took the folder and ran back to the room she and Catra shared. She spent the next few hours reading over it while Catra had caught up to mischief. Once Catra came back to their dorm, she found a crying Adora clutching a photo.

“Adora? What’s wrong?” she asked, worry creasing on her face, as she walked over to her bed and sat down next to her friend. Adora handed her one of the yellowing articles as well as the photo.

‘PARENTS KILLED BY GANG. DAUGHTER ORPHANED’ read the headline and Catra’s eyes widened as she read it.

“Your parents…”

“That’s them Catra. That’s my mom and my dad,” Adora sniffed as she pointed them out in the photo.

“How did you get these?” Catra asked and Adora launched into a full explanation of how she was going to inherit the assets and all the money when she turned 18.

“Adora, that’s amazing! You’re basically set for life! You can have fancy food, clothes and host those really big parties-”

“Catra! My parents were _murdered!_ How can you think of parties in a time like this?” Adora screamed.

Catra was shocked into silence as Adora broke down into tears once more. Catra wrapped an arm around Adora and she sighed sadly. “...I’m sorry for being insensitive...I am sorry about your parents. They didn’t deserve that. Did...did the police find out who did it?”

“It was definitely a gang but...they could never get enough evidence-” Adora cried harder.

_How could someone just kill people?_

_A mother and a father and orphan a child?_

_What kind of monster does that?_

“I...I’m sorry. I guess I don’t really know what to do…” Adora hiccupped and Catra wrapped her tail around her.

Adora looked at the photo and she leaned her head on Catra’s shoulder.

“What’s the point of having all the money I need when I don’t have anyone?”

“Well...you have me. And when I turn 18, I’ll help you find your parents killers and bring them to their knees,” Catra declared and Adora let out a giggle.

“You’d never kill someone.”

“I’d kill someone that hurt you. And the person that murdered your parents, took them away from you and hurt you,” Catra growled, her pupils becoming slits because of the setting sun, only making her appearance seem devious.

Adora felt a shiver down her spine as Catra said those words. The atmosphere had shifted to something darker.

“I can’t ask you to do that for me Catra. You...you’d have blood on your hands. I don’t think I could live with you putting yourself through that.”

Catra gently touched Adora’s cheek, instantly making her face red.

“You’ve always been there for me Adora. Let me be there for you.”

Adora was never sure if Catra would keep her promise. She was going to take a life one day and she seemed to be okay with it.

_Taking someone’s life?_

_Even the people who had killed her parents?_

_Wasn’t that evil?_

But Catra wasn’t evil. Catra was good, loyal and the only person she trusted. She was the only person Adora could fully open up her heart too. The day of Adora’s 18th birthday proved it, when they shared their first kiss in their dorm, before Adora left the walls of the orphanage.

“I’ll be back for you Catra,” Adora said, her voice cracking as the tears dripped down her cheeks. Catra kissed the tears away, her arms wrapped securely around Adora’s waist.

“You promise?” Catra whispered, her voice raspy from the tears and kissed her again, the urgency desperate as Catra tightened her grip on Adora’s tattered clothing.

“I promise.”

****************

The couple arrived at their apartment and Adora unlocked the door.

“Home sweet home,” Catra sighed and immediately began to strip off her blazer.

Adora went to the bathroom and draw her lover a warm bath and got the bandages ready. She added a few drops of lavender oil into the bath and took off her blazer and undid the top button. She rolled up her sleeves when Catra opened the bathroom door.

“Wow Adora, you have so much faith in me to not get stabbed,” she said sarcastically as she walked in and shut the door.

Adora turned her head as Catra got undressed, her face going red. Catra’s body was a work of art. Her constant training in the ring with Bow and their gang kept her in good shape, her muscles toned and defined. Even though Adora had seen Catra’s body from when they were kids to them being full developed adults, she still looked away.

“Adora,” Catra said and slid a hand under the blonde’s chin, guiding her head to look into her eyes.

“You gonna nurse me back to health?” she asked, only standing in her underwear and chemise.

Adora could already see a deep cut on her arm as well as bruises forming on her abdomen. She nodded and averted her eyes once more as Catra discarded the rest of her clothing and stepped into the bath.

“Hmm, if the cuts were that deep, your suit also needs to be replaced,” Adora noted and Catra cursed.

“Shit, I really liked that suit. Black cotton with a dash of silk. Fine but not too flashy. Damn Sinners always ruining my clothes.”

As she descended into the water, Catra inhaled sharply as the water stung her wounds. Adora sat on a tiny stool and gently began to disinfect the cut on Catra’s arm. The feline closed her eyes, never flinching as Adora stitched the wound together.

“I’ll bandage your bruises once you’re done cleaning yourself,” Adora said as she grabbed her blazer and the bandages. She headed towards the door but stopped as she heard Catra’s voice from behind her.

“Oh Adora, don’t be a prude. Come join me,” Catra purred and she smiled before turning around to face Catra, who’s head and arms were perched on the bath’s edge.

Catra's tattoo stood out against the girls tan skin and Adora ran her eyes along the side of her neck. It was a single rose with vines and a few thorns curling across the surface of the skin that gradually faded. Adora subconsciously touched the skin just underneath her collarbones, knowing that her matching tattoo was underneath her shirt.

Three roses all linked together by vines and thorns. Two roses directly underneath each collarbone and the one in the middle to connect them. In between the roses were the vines and thorns linking the roses together.

They had gotten them when Catra had left the orphanage and wanted to commemorate it. They both knew that it was a scandal for two young ladies to get tattoos especially since it was normally sailors or circus performers getting them but the tattoo artist didn't care as long as she got paid.

“What happened to wanting to sleep?” Adora teased and Catra flicked some of the water at her. She laughed and undressed herself before hopping into the bath and gently resting her back against Catra’s chest. There was something meaningful of being completely naked with Catra.

She could be herself.

She could finally let her guard down.

It felt whole and natural.

“You okay? I’m not suffocating you?”

Catra snorted, “Of course not.”

The two fell into silence, their bodies warm from the water. Adora treasured moments like these. Sometimes they never went home and slept in the office because of stakeouts, deals that needed to be made and sometimes the risk of going home was too high.

Of course, she couldn’t complain.

She was the one who had started the gang after all.

“Hey Catra?” Adora asked, breaking the silence, her hand skimming gently through the water.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy you’re okay.”

Adora felt Catra’s arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Me too.”

Adora threaded her fingers through Catra’s hands and laid a soft kiss on her bruised knuckles. The two took turns washing each other with soap and Adora got out first. Catra wanted to say longer and eventually got out of the bath when it began to lose its warmth. She walked to their bedroom and changed into her silk pajamas before walking to the lounge to see Adora, sitting on her favourite leather seat in her matching silk pajamas, reading what Catra could only assume as their profits they had gained that month from their ‘business’.

“Come to bed, Adora. Enough work for tonight,” Catra whispered as she draped her arms around her girlfriend from behind the chair.

Adora nodded and put the papers down. With a soft smile followed Catra back to their bedroom and bandaged the last of Catra's bruises and got under the silk covers.

The couple knew that evenings like those were rare and that their lives could be upside down the next morning but if there was one thing that Adora had learnt while running the gang was that she needed to live in the moment.

No one could take that from her.

They switched off their lamps and, like clockwork, Catra laid her head on Adora’s chest, the sound of her heart beat lulling her to sleep while Adora gently threaded her hands through Catra's hair until she slipped quietly into the darkness.


	2. When the torture begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for everyone who commented and gave kudo's on my first chapter for this fanfic! Please remember to go check out @littleresalu's art on Tumblr! It was her drawing that inspired it! 
> 
> Just a super quick note, I am trying to make it 1920's 'Roaring 20's' historically accurate but honestly, it's driving me a little insane with all the constant research. I don't mind it, but having to check if a syringe was invented before 1920 will make you want to die after researching what women wore in that time period. I will instead use my creative license and bend the rules with regards to clothing and inventions to my will. It won't be huge hectic changes, I just want the girls to wear more lace and look more badass (sorry 1920's but those day dresses were not flattering the image of Catra and Adora).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

It was a grey day in New Brightmoon and Adora and Catra walked to the bank, their arms linked together. Catra could feel the stares from onlookers and she didn’t hesitate to shoot a glare and they turned their heads the opposite direction.

“Catra, remember what we talked about,” Adora murmured and Catra buried her head into the taller girls neck.

“I know, I just....hate the stares sometimes. It’s like we’re always being judged,” Catra hissed. “Just because we’re female and together doesn’t make us any different from other people.”

“I know it’s frustrating but don’t worry, once word gets out that The Sinners are officially done, people won’t be staring because they’re judging, but because we are meant to be feared,” Adora said as she squeezed the brunette’s shoulder comfortingly.

Catra grinned and the bank building appeared around the corner. They walked into the building and walked straight to the secretary.

“Mr. Francis is expecting us. Adora and Catra,” Adora said and the secretary nodded and pointed them to the banker’s door. Before they could knock, the door opened to reveal the smiling face of the old man.

“Catra and Adora, come in,” he said warmly and Catra gave him one of her rare smiles.

Mr. Francis had been one of the main reasons Adora survived when she was let out of the orphanage. He guided her with what to do with her new found wealth as well as became a sort of father figure to her. Catra respected him for keeping her girlfriend steady while she was still in the orphanage.

***********************

“Adora!”

“Catra!”

The two girls embraced and Catra felt her body scream in happiness.

It had been nine long painful months but she was finally free of the orphanage and a legal adult. And she was finally with Adora, in her arms, where she was supposed to be.

Adora smelt of expensive perfume, a blend of flowers and vanilla, and there was a stark contrast to the softness of Adora’s skin to the calluses on Catra’s. The soft fabric of Adora’s day dress to the hard scratchy fabric of Catra’s threadbare shirt and pants was a sight but the feeling of euphoria was real between the two girls either way. Catra immediately noticed the old man, not standing far from them.

“Who’s he?” she hissed, her ears high on alert.

“Calm down, that’s Mr. Francis. He’s the banker who told me about my parents. He...he’s a good guy.”

Catra was not convinced and she walked up to him, her expression stone cold. Adora fidgeted nervously as she watched them from a distance.

“You must be Catra. Adora has told me much about you,” he said with a smile and she narrowed her eyes.

“How am I supposed to believe that you have Adora’s best interest at heart. You could be lying,” she said menacingly and he nodded.

“All reasonable worries but I assure you Miss Catra, that I only want the best for her. Besides being the family banker, I was good friends with Adora’s parents. It was a tragedy to see the family fall apart and...I could’ve adopted her but...I was scared.”

“Scared?” Catra repeated softly as she looked over to the blonde who was talking to a flower seller.

“I wasn’t sure if the gang would be after Adora next and I...I didn’t want to be targeted. I decided that I would watch her from afar and put her in a safe orphanage. Why do you think I put her in this tiny one right across town?”

Catra nodded slowly and looked at the man once more. She would need some time to adjust to him but she did feel like he meant no harm. His smile grew when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Adora had bought a small bundle of flowers and handed them to Catra.

“For you,” she blushed and Catra accepted them, her expression softening.

_If he really had taken care of Adora these past nine months then maybe he wasn't such a bad guy..._

“Okay, Mr. Francis. I’ll be keeping an eye on you but...I think we’re going to be just fine,” Catra said and gave him a small smile.

“I know it will take time, but Adora has told me many stories about you. Let’s go back to the apartment and discuss what shall be done next.”

“Oh, but can’t we stop at the clothing store? Catra’s going to need some new clothes,” Adora said as they walked down the cobbled road.

“Adora, I’m fine. I just need to get a job at a factory somewhere and then I’ll be making money-”

“What?” Adora exclaimed loudly and the three of them stopped.

“What do you mean what?” Catra asked and Adora looked at her puzzled.

“Catra, you are living with me. There’s no way I’m going to let you work in a dangerous factory!”

Catra was happy and shocked all at once.

_Adora wants me to live with her? She’s loaded after all so it wouldn’t be a problem…_

But she was stubborn and a part of her liked being independent. She didn’t necessarily want to depend on Adora for the rest of her life.

“Adora, that’s sweet but...I can’t depend on you constantly. I need to play my part too, even though you are...incredibly wealthy now.”

“Who said that you would depend on me? I want you to live with me because there’s enough room for the both of us. I also...I also have an...opportunity for you and it’s risky but...I’d like you to hear me out. Can we talk about it at home though?” Adora’s tone had shifted from sweet to something more serious and it sent chills down Catra’s spine.

“Okay...but first food! I’m starving!”

“And then the clothing shop and shoe shop!”

Mr. Francis watched the two girls walk ahead and he sighed. Adora's plan seemed reckless and far-fetched but he knew he couldn't stop her.

“Adora...I hope you know what you’re doing. If this girl really is as loyal as you say she is...will she take a bullet for you?”

******************************************

The three of them settled down in Mr. Francis' office and he shuffled some documents around to make his space neater.

“Okay, so I’m assuming you want to deposit some money?” he said as he sat down at his desk and they nodded.

“How much?”

Adora hid a smile as she handed him the briefcase and he opened it. His jaw dropped and he stared at them.

“Do I want to know which gang this came from?” he asked and they shook their heads as he counted the stacks of money.

 _Mr. Francis, how do you sleep at night knowing that this money could be tainted with blood?_ Catra thought.

“Like a baby, Catra.”

Her eyes widened as he smiled and Adora tried to stifle a giggle.

“I know that this money hasn’t come from the most...legal of situations but...I know you girls aren’t bad people. You’re not necessarily killing people for no good reason and even though God might judge me a differently when I die...I’ve lived a good life.”

Catra smiled as he closed the suitcase.

“I’ll put this in the vault. As usual, you are allowed to access it whenever you want.”

He wrote a few things in his finances book and smiled.

“I look forward to seeing you next time girls.”

The two walked out the bank, now millionaires and Adora sighed as she checked her watch.

“We still have a few more hours till the final interrogation. Let’s go to the office and get feedback from Bow and the others,” said Adora and the two walked away. Mr. Francis looked at the couple through the window and he smiled.

"I'm happy you're happy Adora. I hope that today is the day you finally get closure."

**************************

The crack of skin against skin was sharp and Bow winced. Glimmer was sure she was never going to get used to seeing people get tortured as she closed her eyes. It was early evening and after torturing the Sinner’s men for the past hour, it was getting tiring.

Adora gritted her teeth as she grabbed a fistful of creased white shirt and yanked Danny forward. She groaned inwardly as some of his blood flew onto her pristine white shirt and black suit. She had just gotten the bloodstains out of them last week now they had to be cleaned.

_Again._

She shook her head and tried to focus on the matter at hand and got a good look at Danny.

It was a shame.

Danny was attractive enough to possibly find a good job and settle down one day but he unfortunately ended up with The Sinners.

“Where were you the night of my parents murder?” she hissed but he refused to talk.

“Catra, the pliers,” she growled and Catra grinned maliciously as she placed the object into Adora’s hand.

The blonde, who was getting incredibly frustrated, forced his mouth open and jammed the tool into his mouth. She gripped onto a molar and pulled. The man screamed in agony as she ripped out the tooth. She gave him an icy glare.

“There’s still a good mouthful of teeth, Danny. Talk if you still want to be able to chew your _goddamn food_ by the end of tonight.”

Catra watched while she leaned against the mahogany desk, her suit the colour of the blood dripping out of Danny’s mouth. Her amber and blue eyes switched back and forth between Danny and her girlfriend. Adora’s mood change from being her lover to the stone cold crime boss she was never ceased to surprise and frighten her.

The Adora she knew was soft and gentle, like her kisses, smelt like vanilla and her voice filled with loving words only meant for her.

The Adora the gang knew was stone cold steel and if you pissed her off, God help you. Word on the street was that she smelt of the blood of her enemies, had sandpaper skin and her words could tear a human apart.

Catra still wondered how Adora could inflict such pain on a person but...this was involving her parents. The parents who had been ripped away from her when she was a child. She could’ve had a good life. Catra watched as Adora yanked another tooth out of Danny’s mouth, his screaming hurting her sensitive ears.

“Stop! Stop! _Please!_ I’ll talk!” he said, his words partly slurred because of his bloody mouth and his swollen cheek from the punch the brunette had gotten in earlier.

“I’m listening,” Adora said as she relaxed and threw the pliers behind her and Catra caught it with ease and wiped the blood off of it.

“I wasn’t exactly there on the night! I was on look out! I didn’t get told a lot of information, see? I was still a lackey, learnin’ the ropes! But Mista Jaw said we needed to kill your parents. That’s all I know!”

Adora sighed and she walked around the room, slowly. Catra knew he was a dead man already but she watched the scene unravel.

“Do you have a family, Danny? Wife? Husband? kids?” Adora asked slowly and he shook his head.

“No...I...I don’t.” “Do you know what it’s like to lose someone?” she whispered and Catra could feel the room get smaller.

“Yeah, my best friend Glen was killed last year.”

Catra tried not to laugh. She had killed Glen last year. She had caught him stealing from their cargo ships. There was only one way to make sure he never did it again and that meant a bullet to the head.

“Well Danny, I’m afraid this is the end of the line. You were there on the night of my parents murder and you chose to let them die.”

Danny was sobbing.

“No, please! I was weak then and afraid! I’ll be your double agent! I could get inside info from Mista Jaws himself! I’ll give you anything you want!”

Adora sighed as she took out her gun and aimed it at his chest.

“Danny, you’re a well known snake. I always do my research and I know for a fact that the Sinners aren’t you’re first gang. You’ve ratted out other gangs before in favour for your own life. What gives you any idea that I would ever put my own gang at risk, hmmm?”

The click of the trigger made Danny cry harder.

“Please-”

There was a bang and Danny’s body jerked back, before his head lolled forward.

Silence echoed the room before Adora straightened up and placed the gun on her desk.

“Chris, dispose of his body. Freckles, find a mop to clean up the blood. Janny, bring up Mister Jaws from the basement. It’s his turn,” Adora said darkly and the three ran off, leaving only her, Glimmer, Bow and Catra in the room.

“Bow...take Glimmer outside. I think she needs some air,” Adora said softly, traces of the kind and sweet Adora coming back.

Bow nodded and escorted the girl out the door and the door closed with a click. Adora sat down on her comfy leather chair and Catra sat on her lap, her mouth gently brushing Adora’s temple.

“That took too long,” Adora mumbled as she gently rubbed Catra’s bruising knuckles and the feline snorted.

“Well, hopefully, Mister Jaws will have the information you need.”

“That bastard better. I just want this to end.”

“Well...what are we supposed to do after this? I mean all of our stakeouts, blackmailing, practically having the whole of New Brightmoon in out hands...what happens once Mister Jaws is done for?” Catra asked.

Truthfully, Catra had never thought of the future. She was always living in the moment, whether it was taking down other rival gangs, practicing her aim, in the boxing ring downstairs with Bow or just being with Adora. Her life had been secured around Adora’s after she had left the orphanage and she was fine with it. Adora was the reason she lived in a nice house, got to eat everyday as well as find out who had murdered her love’s parents. She had made a promise to Adora and she was going to keep it. 

“Well, we continue to rule with an iron fist. We can’t back down now once we’ve crushed The Sinners. We'll still have rival gangs and go on like we used to. We’ll still have our supply lines and as long as there are customers buying...we aren’t going out of business anytime soon.”

“So, nothing will change dramatically?”

“No...why?”

“I just...had a few ideas on how we could celebrate tonight…” Catra said seductively as she ran a hand down Adora’s cheek.

“Oh? Like what?” Adora whispered, her eyes flickering to Catra's lips.

“Let me give you a hint.”

Catra kissed Adora softly, her hands gripping onto Adora’s black suit. Adora pulled away hesitantly.

“No...not here. We need to set an example.”

Catra rolled her eyes.

“You are aware that the whole gang knows that we’re together? And y'know, for someone who regularly kills people, you are such a goody goody two-shoes!”

“Still, we need to be professional, sweetheart.”

Catra grumbled and Adora quickly kissed her again.

“Once this is all done-”

There was a knock on the door and Catra sighed as she got off of Adora’s lap and stood up straight.

Adora squeezed her hand before she said, “Come in!”

In walked Mister Jaws, bloody and bruised, with three of their lackeys dragging him through the door. Freckles walked in after, quickly mopping up the blood and exiting the room. Bow walked back in, Glimmer looking a whole lot better. The lackey’s seated Mister Jaws down on the chair and secured his arms and legs to it before standing on one side of the room.

“So, Mister Jaws if you are co-operative you might just leave here all in one piece...what can you tell me about the night of my parents murder?” Adora said she picked up a knife from one of her drawers and got off her chair and walked to stand right in front of him.

He laughed, even though Catra could see it must've hurt his jaw.

“This is what this is all about? Your stupid parents?”

There was a whisper of the lackey's all inhaling sharply. Adora looked at him and she smiled, it was unnerving.

Before Catra could do anything, Adora has pounced forward and cut off his thumb of his right hand. He howled in pain and Adora had fire in her eyes.

“Yes, it’s about them. Now are you going to tell me about the night you murdered them or not?” Mister Jaws was still whimpering in pain and Adora cut off his pinkie finger in response.

“Yes or no, Jaws?” she hissed as he screamed again.

Catra had never seen Adora so angry. She didn’t blame her. All their sources said that he had killed her parents. It was finally time for retribution.

“Yes,” he said weakly.

Adora nodded,“Why did you murder them?”

He blinked as if the answer was difficult to get.

“Why did you murder them?” Adora repeated, her patience wearing thin. The knife hovered over his ring finger and he stumbled for words.

“I...I can’t remember okay! It happened years ago! They were rich and we stole from the mansion!”

Adora put the knife down and she began to laugh.

“A few diamonds and what...a couple thousands was worth killing my parents over? You sick, greedy man. I hope you burn in hell,” Adora snarled.

She walked over to her desk and unlocked a drawer and pulled out a wooden box. She sat down on her comfy leather chair and stared at the man as she took out a cigar from the box. Catra produced a lighter and Adora took it.

She lit the cigar and exhaled, the wisps of smoke making her look almost like a goddess in her leather chair and mahogany desk. Catra moved to stand behind her, her arms draped around the blonde, a grin on her face.

"What shall we do with him Adora?" Catra purred, her breath warm against the shell of Adora's ear. Adora inhaled once more before answering, their prisoner in front of them shaking in fear.

"Easy, kill him." Glimmer and Bow were quiet as they watched Adora smoke the cigar down.

“Hey, you three. You can leave. It’s going to get a little violent in here,” Catra said and the three lackeys scurried out, looking relieved.

Catra had no doubt that they were going to tell the rest of the gang downstairs. Adora finished her cigar and reached into the box once more. Bow thought she was going to get another cigar but she took out a syringe filled with clear liquid instead.

“This is one of our dear friend’s latest invention. This type of poison is so concentrated it usually kills someone instantly.”

Mister Jaws looked smug for a minute.

“Can’t even kill me yourself?” he gloated.

Adora walked over slowly, the syringe still in her hand.

“Too bad that this isn’t concentrated. You’ll die a long painful death with one drop of this in your bloodstream. I asked my dear friend to make a special batch for you. You should still be alive for the the next few hours though, withering in pain,” Adora said as she drank in the fear flickering in his eyes.

“No, you’ll regret this Adora! I swear my men will come after you-!”

“Oh you mean the men we all killed? Last night there was a raid on Dock 79. Oh wow, the colour just...drained your face. I struck a nerve didn’t I?” Adora smirked.

“You bitch-!” he screamed.

“You’re done for, Jaws. Enjoy hell,” she said coldly, as she plunged the needle into his artery and pressed down the plunger.


	3. Drinks on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Okay so a few updates on my life: University is starting for me in a few days and I will need time to adjust to all the new work I will be getting. That being said, the updates won't be as frequent but please know that I will still be writing slowly but surely in the background. 
> 
> I also used some 1920's slang in this chapter since there is more of an interaction between other people and I wanted to get an authentic feel for the 1920's. Scroll down to the end notes to see the translations! Remember to check out @littleresalu as this is her AU!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Catra watched Adora remove the syringe and Mister Jaws began to scream.

“Gag him and put him in the basement. He should be dead in a couple hours from the pain,” Adora said, her eyes devoid of emotion and Bow nodded and unstrapped Mister Jaws.

Glimmer secured his hands with handcuffs and looked at Adora, waiting for her signal. It was a tradition for Adora, as the leader of the gang, to address the rest of the crew downstairs after they had a huge victory.

Adora straightened her suit and turned around to look at Catra, and held out her hand. The feline could see the Adora she knew coming back, her eyes the crystal clear blue she knew and loved.

It scared her sometimes how easily her partner could be so cold...the coldness she never could peg Adora to possess. Catra walked around the desk and accepted the outstretched hand and watched as Bow and Glimmer walked out first, dragging the fallen crime boss.

Adora could hear the sounds of the gang cheering already as Glimmer and Bow walked out of the office.

“Are you okay?” Catra whispered and Adora felt her stomach squeeze.

“Yeah...I’m all good...just jumpy.”

“Hardly the words I’d thought I’d hear after you killed the man who killed your parents, you goof,” Catra teased and Adora smirked.

“We can’t all be poets like Angella,” she replied as they made their way to the door.

“Well Angella is a rich widow and has time to write poetry. She can’t run a gang like you.”

“Technically...she does…”

“Yeah, yeah, but you’re at the front! And doing the dirty work.”

“Angella can’t afford her reputation to be tarnished with blood, which is why she came to me. Without her I never could’ve done this...” the crime boss murmured as she thought back to the day that she had met Angella for the first time.

************************

Adora walked into the cafe and immediately felt self conscious. She hadn’t realized how under-dressed she was in comparison to the other ladies there, in their fancy day dresses with the latest florals and pearls dotting their necks. Her sky blue cotton dress was cute but still not to the quality of the other women. She could already feel the stares of other woman and the whispers seemed to echo. Adora cursed herself and looked around nervously.

“Maybe she isn’t here. Maybe this was a hoax. Whywould _Angella,_ the richest woman in Brightmoon, want to see _me?”_ she mumbled to herself.

She was about to turn around and leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Adora? Oh my, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you! Come, our table is in the corner,” the gentle voice said from behind her.

Without a word out of her mouth she was lead to the table and she could see that the other women who had previously been judging her, were now looking at her with envy.

The booth was cosy, well-furnished and brushed by the light of the sun that fluttered from the tall window next to them.

“Here, this is my favourite spot. Tea?” the soft voice asked as they sat down.

Adora nodded and heard the voice order a pot of tea, a plate of sugar cookies and a few pastries from the waiter. While the older woman had been ordering, Adora allowed her eyes to fully take in the female that was sitting in front of her.

Angella was the perfect image of an elegant lady. Instead of following the new trends, like bobbed hair and the little black dresses that emerged from Paris, she still donned effortless wavy hair and a white silk tea dress that just hit her calves. Her sheer stockings with white Mary Janes made her legs seem even longer and her cotton gloves was the cherry on top.

Even though Adora had lived in an orphanage her whole life, _everyone_ knew Angella, the richest woman in Brightmoon and a heart of gold. She was known to donate money to charities and Adora could remember when their orphanage had gotten a donation that lasted them a whole year of decent food. Angella was a mystery to Adora and if anything, she sounded like the women out of fairytales that could grant you your every wish. 

But it still didn't make sense as to why Angella had invited her to tea.

“Angella…” she breathed in relief but backtracked quickly, her manners slipping temporarily. “Ma’am! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

The tall woman smiled and let out a small laugh.

“Adora, please call me Angella. I know that it’s a little…strange especially since you don’t know me that well at this point.”

“Oh...Okay…Angella. I…I came here because you invited me but...I am a little confused as to why you want to see me. I don't know you and...I don't think you know me.”

The elegant woman nodded.

“Straight forward and to the point. I like that,”

She took a deep breath.

“To be truthful...I don’t know how to tell you anything without...without making you sad but there’s no way I can phrase this any differently....”

Adora tensed and her gaze locked with the woman in front of her.

“I knew your parents Adora.”

The blonde was silent as the waiter brought their tea, cookies and pastries. Angella took a sip of tea and looked at the girl intently.

“I know this might be a lot to process and you might need some time-“

“-Tell me.” Adora closed her mouth and felt her face burn in embarrassment at her rude interruption.

“Please…tell me everything about them,” she said a little quieter and tried to keep her breathing under control.

Angella cleared her throat before placing the cup down on its saucer.

“Your father and mother met at school whereas your mother and I were neighbours and friends since we were babies. We grew up together. They were young lovers but broke up when your father had to go away and study. Your father had always shown disinterest at studying far away but shocked your mom when he announced he was leaving to business school in two weeks. Broke your mothers heart but after five years they reunited at a mutual friend’s gala.”

Angella smiled, her eyes lost in memory.

“That gala changed everything. Your father apologized profusely but your mother was never one to give out second chances so easily. She made him work for her favour and after five months she took him back. They dated for three years and decided to get married. The wedding was a grand occasion, both families thrilled for the couple. A year later, your mother gave birth to you.”

Adora clenched her tea cup and decided to set it down before she shattered it.

“You were their sun and moon, Adora. They took you for Sunday walks in the park in your pram, always playing with you and they loved seeing you laugh. It was round about the same time that I gave birth to Glimmer, my daughter. We often organized play dates for the two of you and you got along well with each other.”

Angella’s face few solemn and she clasped her hands in front of her. Adora noticed that she was trembling slightly.

“You were two years old when your parents were killed. I was in the countryside with my husband and Glimmer, visiting my sister for two weeks. We only heard the news a few days later. I…I tried looking for you when I came back. I thought you had been killed but I needed reassurance. I was so relieved when I found out you were still alive that I planned on adopting you.”

Angella grew quiet.

“I…I was scared though. The papers never stated why your parents had been killed. I only ever knew it was a gang murder. I didn’t know if they would come after me and my family but at that point I didn’t care. I wanted you to be safe with me. Word must’ve gotten out and the night before I was supposed to sign the adoption forms...my husband, Micah…was killed too.”

Adora found it hard to swallow, the tea leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

“The police had found him in an alley, stabbed to death. I knew I couldn’t afford to risk losing Glimmer too...even if the murders had been two separate cases. I didn’t want the same people who killed your parents hunting you down so I decided to contact Mr. Francis to relocate you to a smaller, lesser known orphanage on the outskirts of New Brightmoon. I wanted him to keep a close eye on you and be the one to tell you the news about your parents once you were old enough.”

Angella sighed and took long sip of tea before taking out a picture from her handbag. She handed it to Adora and the blonde's eyes widened. It was a black and white picture of two women standing together, both smiling. In one woman's hands was a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket. It appeared to be a Christening. 

“Adora, I am your godmother. Your mom asked me to look out for you when you were born and I never break my promises. I promised I would raise you in the absence of your parents and I tend to fulfill it. I know I haven’t been with you most of your life and you may think of me a coward but…I want you to have a good life. You’ve lost too much already.”

Adora felt tears threatening to escape her eyes and she hiccuped into her tea.

“I will try my very best to guide you and to help you if you let me. You are of legal age but...Mr. Francis has told me about your…plan and even though I don’t necessarily agree with it…it is your choice. I can’t force you to not do what you want to do-” Angella was cut off as Adora stood up and walked around the table to face her.

“Adora? Is everything-?” Angella asked with a confused expression before she felt the blonde wrap her arms around her and breathed heavily to stop the tears from falling.

“Thank you.”

Angella was shocked momentarily but returned the hug, despite the shocked looks they were getting from the other ladies in the café.

“It’s the least I can do. I…I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“No…I...I understand why you did what you did.”

They broke apart and Adora walked back to her normal seat and eyed the sugar cookies.

“Don’t be shy! They are meant to be eaten,” Angella teased and Adora picked up a cookie and grinned.

There was still much she needed to know but Angella...Angella was family. Besides Mr. Francis, Angella knew her parents and had grown up with them.

“One question. Why did you want to meet here?” Adora asked. “I mean, I would’ve been a little cautious if we had met at your house but…you did also make me cry in public.”

“Word spreads fast and in case you haven’t noticed, I am the most influential woman in New Brightmoon. I can make things happen with a snap. So, now that these wonderful women have seen you with me…you will be getting things done a lot easier now...like that sales assistant that refused to sell you that coat you wanted?”

Adora felt her blood boil at the situation that had happened a week ago.

“I have the money! I don’t know why she refused! And...how do _you_ know that?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Adora. I know lots of things that would shock you. But to be blunt, it’s because you don’t look the part. Don’t get me wrong sweetheart, you look very lovely in that dress...but people are shallow, Adora. They take one look at you and decide whether you’re...the cat’s meow or not.”

Adora looked at her dress sadly.

“I know I could afford the clothes you wear…it’s just I… have a plan with the money I’ve inherited and I…I’m still waiting for someone to live with me.”

“Someone? Is this someone…Catra?”

Angella grinned at the fiery red blush on Adora’s cheeks.

“Yes…she’s my best friend back at the orphanage. I left her when I turned 18 and I said I would go back for her when she turns 18 in October. She…she has nothing. No money, no parents whereas…I have money and she…she is my family. She was my only family for 18 years and I can’t lose her. It’s already been torture sleeping alone at night.”

“But didn’t you have separate beds?” Angella asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile hidden behind her cup.

“I…I…I meant that…um-“ Adora stumbled over her words and she groaned.

“For someone who’s planning on forming a gang, you are very easily flustered.”

“I care about her a lot, okay!” Adora yelled and she quietened down when she saw the looks she was getting.

“Sorry…Catra means a lot to me. I can’t leave her when she’s always been there for me.”

Angella smiled as she picked up a beignet.

“I understand that she means a lot to you but please know…some people will not understand. Just be careful.”

Adora swallowed and nodded. She could pick up the hidden message in the widow’s words.

_Please be careful of your relationship with Catra and how people will be with her skin colour._

She had always feared the blatant racism from people especially with regards to Catra. The topic always had been sensitive and there had been nights when Adora could hear Catra crying because of the treatment she got from the other kids as well as the caretakers. The bullying was harsh and even though Catra could handle it like a pro as she got older, it still stung.

Adora was sure that their relationship something more than…friendly. Being in a romantic relationship with another woman was unheard of in New Brightmoon and Adora had heard horror stories about couples like her and Catra, who had been killed because of it. Which was why Adora was so driven to make sure Catra lived with her and experience the life she was living.

The life where she could eat whatever she wanted. The life where she could afford clothes she never thought she could. The life where people would talk about them behind their backs because they loved each other but dared to never say anything because of their weathly status.

She wanted that for Catra.

Which is why starting the gang could kill two birds with one stone. They’d find her parents killers and be the most feared couple in New Brightmoon that no one would lay a hand on.

Catra with her determination and willingness to get her hands dirty and Adora’s strategy skills and wealth…they would be unstoppable.

*************************

Catra snuggled up to Adora’s arm and sighed bringing Adora back to the present. The blonde looked at her with ‘the pleading eyes’ and Catra groaned in annoyance.

“I hate it when you do that. Stupid eyes that make me melt,” she mumbled.

The brunette released Adora from her grasp and Adora noticed the slight pout on Catra’s face.

“I promise I’ll give you all the attention you need when we get home,” Adora said as she gave the feline a quick kiss on the cheek.

Catra huffed but Adora could see the small grin on her girlfriend’s face. The cheering was deafening when they walked out and Adora gazed down at the sea of faces from the banister. There was roughly a couple hundred people in her gang and she was proud of how many people they had recruited over the past seven years. Catra watched Adora lean against the banister and smile, her leadership skills starting to show.

“Everyone! Tonight is a night that will go down in history for the Alliance!”

The crowd cheered louder and Catra lowered her ears in sensitivity.

“Tonight, the Alliance is now the number one gang in New Brightmoon. We have taken down the Sinners! And as you can see, Mister Jaws is having a hard time functioning…” Adora smirked as the crowd laughed as she looked at him, his mouth frothing.

“But what I am trying to say is, we could not have gotten far without every single person in this room. Yes, Johnny I’m looking at you, I promise your bathroom cleaning duties helped us all.”

The crowd laughed again and Catra smiled.

She loved seeing Adora happy.

“I know all of you in this room. And every single one of you made a difference tonight. Sure, we’ve had spies before but we dealt with them. We’ve had missions go to shit but we always managed to claw our way out. Most of you know that I lost my parents to the Sinners years ago, and now I can be at peace, knowing my parents are finally at rest. I want you to all appreciate the life you have. It may not be the most...legal one…”

There were a few laughs and Adora chuckled.

“But you have a family and people who would be willing to take a bullet for you. Never forget that.”

Bow started chanting, “The Alliance!” and everyone followed suit.

“The Alliance! The Alliance! The Alliance!” the crowd repeated and Adora blinked back tears of happiness.

“Which is why tonight we celebrate as one. That being said, drinks on me at Salineas!” she announced.

Catra was sure that there would’ve been a riot if Adora hadn’t raised her hands to silence them.

“Just remember to look out for each other tonight. The heat got nothing on us but they wouldn’t hesitate to leave one of us dead. Other than that, enjoy your time! We have a big shipment coming in within the next week so I want everyone to be bright eyed and bushy tailed!”

Catra looked at her partner in crime and felt her heart stop.

Adora was _glowing._

Her smile was genuine and she was sure that she had never seen Adora so happy. She couldn’t help but slip her hand in her girlfriends and Adora turned to look at her. She grinned and pulled Catra in for a kiss, catching the feline completely off guard but she reciprocated nonetheless. Catra could hear the whistles and whoops from down below and she laughed as she pulled away.

“What happened to being a good example Ms. Perfect?”

“Screw it,” Adora grinned and kissed her again.

“C’mon everyone! Let’s go to Salineas!” a voice said and the crowd walked out of various exits in the building and soon, it was deserted.

Bow and Glimmer dragged Mister Jaw to the basement while Adora started into the eyes of her loving girlfriend.

“I can’t believe it’s over,” she murmured as she kissed Catra again.

“Yeah...feels odd,” Catra sighed and she could taste the smoke on Adora’s lips.

Most people would be revolted by that but to Catra, it felt like home. They stood like that for a while in each other’s arms until Glimmer and Bow came back from the basement.

“Mister Jaws is in the basement,” Glimmer announced and Adora nodded.

“Glimmer, Bow, you two are the bees knees. Thank you for everything,” the blonde said as she hugged them. As she pulled away she gave Glimmer a concerned look.

“Are you okay? You didn’t look too good earlier.”

“Adora, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you torturing people but don’t worry! Everything’s jake! Let’s go to Salineas.”

Catra smiled and Adora wrapped her arm around her waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“Let’s go, Glimmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat's meow/The bees knees - The best/the greatest
> 
> The heat- the police
> 
> Everything's jake! - Everything's fine!


End file.
